


Good days start like this

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spit As Lube, mentions of consensual somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Loki hums absently, his mind focused on Thor's hands that knead and massage his asscheeks. It's not like he's actually complaining, anyway; waking up with Thor's tongue, fingers, or cock inside him is his favorite way to start his day.





	Good days start like this

Loki feels large hands holding his ass as something hot and wet prods against his hole. He sighs softly, his mind still blurry with sleep, his body instinctively arching into the warm touch. He doesn't bother opening his eyes even as he feels completely awaken, shuddering when he feels his brother's breath ghosting over his saliva-slick hole.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up," Thor's booming voice comes from behind him, his beard scratching over his opening as he speaks. 

Loki just lets out a small whine and pushes his ass up towards Thor's face, relaxing again on the bed when his brother takes the hint and returns to what he was doing. 

Thor mouths expertly at his entrance, sucking his rim into his mouth before letting it go with a wet pop. It makes Loki moan lowly and he slightly rolls his hips, rubbing his hard cock down against the sheets that only now he notices are already wet. Apparently, his brother has been awake for a while now. 

"You've been having fun without me, again, brother?" He asks lazily and feels more than he hears Thor laugh. 

"I woke up at you grinding your ass on my cock, it's hardly my fault," Thor says and Loki hums absently, his mind focused on Thor's hands that knead and massage his asscheeks. It's not like he's actually complaining, anyway; waking up with Thor's tongue, fingers, or cock inside him is his favorite way to start his day.

Thor bites playfully at the meat of his ass and Loki whines, wiggling his ass as if he is trying to free himself from Thor's hold. "Besides, you know I love tasting you, brother. You're always so sweet for me," Thor says and presses a loud open-mouthed kiss on his ass before diving in between his cheeks again. 

And it's true; after all this time, Loki has come to realize that Thor enjoys eating him out just as much as Loki loves having his brother's tongue inside him. So, really, it works just perfectly for both of them. 

Thor grips his ass a bit harder so he can spread his cheeks further apart, his stiff tongue slipping smoothly inside him. He can feel his hole being slick and loose, no doubt thanks to his brother's insatiable hunger. A small whimper leaves his mouth as Thor licks into him, his body arching even more, trying to take Thor's tongue deeper inside him. Thor makes an amused muffled sound at his eagerness but obliges him, like always happy to provide him with whatever Loki desires. 

Thor buries his tongue inside his welcome hole until it can't go any deeper and he starts pumping it in and out at a languid pace, his bearded jaw brushing against Loki's tender flesh every time he repeats his movements. 

Loki can only moan and whine softly, breathlessly, his body greedy for more, pushing back and slowly rolling his hips, seeking both more of Thor's mouth and friction against his dick. 

He always teases Thor about his hungriness but he's just as desperate for his brother's touch, welcoming happily whatever Thor decides to give him.

Thor's licks grow sloppier as he keeps fucking him with his tongue, obscene wet sounds echoing in the quiet room as Thor devours him with the voracity of a starving man. And Loki's own arousal and need match his brother's just perfectly, his cock leaking on the sheets as he ruts against the mattress, feeling his orgasm getting closer and closer. Thor's skilled tongue can do wonders, most of the time being more than enough to drive him over the edge. 

Thor lets out a low growl, sending vibrations through Loki's body, who whimpers needily in reply. A few more strokes of Thor's tongue are what it finally takes for Loki to start coming, his dick pulsing between his stomach and the mattress, spilling another load of cum on the already ruined sheets. 

Thor slows down his movements, now just lapping at his opening as Loki rides out the last waves of his orgasm, his brother's big hands caressing gently his thighs. His hole feels open and loose and extremely empty and he whines, hoping that Thor will understand what he's asking for, without him having to speak. And like Loki expected, his brother doesn't disappoint. Thor knows him well enough that he can easily tell what he wants just by the sound of his moans or the reaction of his body.

Thor plants a lingering kiss over his hole before pulling away, shifting on the bed so he can lower himself over Loki. 

Loki welcomes his brother's weight on top of him, thankful that Thor braces himself on his elbows so he won't crush him with his massive body. Thor nuzzles his neck and hair, sighing pleased and pressing kisses on the back of his neck and his shoulders. 

"Good morning, little brother," he whispers, his rough voice sounding soft and affectionate as he says the words. Loki hums contently, basking in his big brother's warmth and love, tilting his head to give Thor more access to the sensitive skin of his neck. Loki can feel the heavy weight of Thor's hard cock resting over the curve of his ass and he squirms a bit, reminding Thor where his dick was supposed to be right now.

Thor laughs, his broad firm chest shaking against Loki's back, and rolls his hips, causing his cock to slide up and down between Loki's cheeks, teasing him and making him push back impatiently. 

"Thor, _come on_ ," he whines, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. He's never been good at being denied what he wants, and even more so, when he has barely woken up. Thor knows that if he insists on using his hole whenever he desires, he'll have to put up with him being a demanding brat- which, admittedly, is probably not much different than how they are the rest of the time, as well. 

"Always so eager to have my cock inside you, little brother," Thor teases but luckily for him he knows better than to ignore him. He slips his hand between their bodies and finally lines himself up with Loki's entrance. 

Loki shudders in anticipation when he feels the fat head nudging against his rim and he pushes back, forcing it to slip inside. Despite Thor having worked him open so thoroughly, Loki can still feel the familiar sweet burn as his hole is being stretched wide around the thick shaft of his brother's cock. Thor groans lowly into his ear and rocks his hips forward until he has bottomed out. 

"Fuck... I could stay inside you forever," Thor murmurs, only slightly rolling his hips, his dick rubbing deliciously against Loki's inner walls. Loki moans his agreement, loving the idea of being stuffed so full of his brother's cock all the time. Even in times like this, when his hole is tender and sensitive from Thor fucking him last night and eating him out this morning, he still can't feel satisfied until he has his brother's fat dick inside him. 

He moans quietly as Thor slides in and out of his hole in slow, shallow thrusts, and he can feel the weight of Thor's heavy balls hitting against his ass every time he's fully seated inside him. His brother has probably been hard since he had started eating him out- who knows how long ago. 

"You smell good, so sweet," Thor grunts, his face buried in the crook of Loki's neck. Loki, as always, welcomes any words of praise that come from his big brother, and he moans eagerly, clenching around his dick and making him groan. He knows that Thor won't last much longer and he, too, already craves to be filled with his brother's hot seed.

Thor's fucking him more purposefully now, determined to reach his release, slamming his hips and easing his cock in and out, eliciting needy gasping sounds from Loki with every thrust. 

"You feel so good around me, Lo," Thor rasps, his deep voice sending shivers rising down Loki's spine. Loki can tell that his brother is really close as his movements grow jerkier and his groans louder, until he finally stills himself and empties his load in Loki's welcome hole. Loki mewls at the feeling of Thor's hot release spilling inside him and he clenches around him, wanting to milk even the last drop of cum out of Thor's dick. 

Thor pants heavily, his breath hitting the damp skin of Loki's neck, his chest rising and falling fast. He pulls out and collapses on the bed beside him after a while and Loki is quick to roll around and snuggle up to his side; Thor has stopped teasing him about wanting to cuddle after that one time Loki had threatened to stab him the next time he would even mention it. So, now Thor knows to remain quiet and welcome him in his arms, without making any of his stupid and extremely fond comments. 

Loki reaches for Thor's cock, finding it slick with cum and spit, and strokes it lazily, smiling when it doesn't take long for it to start reacting to his touch, even spent as it is. 

" _Loki_ ," Thor complains, only half-heartedly, but lets Loki play with his cock as he wishes. 

Loki likes to spend his Sunday mornings in bed and Thor is always happy to indulge him and join him until they're starving and have to get up to eat something. So, for now, Loki would love to go back to sleep- he just wants to find the right and most comfortable position. 

He waits until Thor's dick has swelled almost in its full hardness under his ministrations and then slides on top of Thor, guiding his brother's hard length in his slick hole. Thor lets him and only grunts lowly when Loki sinks all the way down on his cock, thick cum dripping from Loki's entrance down to Thor's balls. 

Loki sighs and lies on top of his brother, resting his head on his broad chest and purrs softly when Thor's huge arms are being wrapped around him, caressing his back. 

"You can go back to sleep, little brother, I got you," Thor tells him quietly and kisses the top of his head. Loki hums and nuzzles closer to him, letting his eyes flutter close, his lips curled into a content smile; this is definitely how a great day starts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!😁❤️


End file.
